An RW 70's and 80's song fic series
by Mia Koji
Summary: This is the first song in the song fic series that I am making for RW. The first song is from Queen, 'You're my best friend' RyoxMia story people! Next song coming soon! Please R&R! Forgot to say 5 reviews for part two!


Disclaimer - I don't own Ronin Warriors or 'You're my best friend' that song is owned by Queen. It's either a 70's or 80's song, but I LOVE IT!!

A/N: This is chapter one of the song fic series I am making! 

~ Ooo, you make me live

Whatever this world can give to me

It's you; you're all I see

Ooo, you make me live now honey

Ooo, you make me live ~

Ryo watched Mia clean the kitchen; she was always there for him. She was the reason for his being! He could tell her anything and she would understand. She made him want to live his life. And he wanted her to be with him through it. Mia turned around and smiled at him before going back to her music as she cleaned. Ryo watched her move her hips to the music.

~ You're the best friend

That I ever had

I've been with you such a long time

You're my sunshine

And I want you to know

That my feelings are true

I really love you 

You're my best friend ~

Ryo was sitting outside; Mia was walking by the lake. He watched her from where he sat. He loved her so much, but it was hard to tell her how he felt. He knew that his feelings were true, he just never knew how to tell her them. What if she laughed and told him she wasn't in love with him.

~ Ooo, you make me live. ~

He saw her go back inside and go to her room. Ryo let out a sigh as he turned the TV on. 'She is my life…' he thought before going up stairs. He was going to watch her sleep. It always helped him relax. 'If the guys knew, they would laugh their asses off' he thought opening her door. He saw that she was sound asleep.

I've be wandering around

But I still come back to you

In rain or shine

You've stood by me girl

I'm happy, happy at home

You're my best friend ~

Ryo watched Mia sleep. They had gone on a date, but he was too up tight. Mia couldn't stand it, and it didn't work. It was right after the attack, so he was still worried. It ended up with a big fight. The next day they forgave each other, but things were still rocky. He wanted to tell her, he loved her. He was wondering how to tell her.

~ Ooo, you make me live

Whenever this is world is cruel to me

I got you, to help forgive me

Ooo, you make me live now honey

Ooo, you make me live. ~

Mia sat in the living room and was looking up every once in a while at Ryo. He was playing with Yuli and White Blaze. ' He's so cute!' Mia thought he's so nice to me and wouldn't let anything happen to me…I just wish that when we did go on that date that it worked. 

~ You're the first one

When things turn out bad

You know I'll never be lonely

You're my only one

And I love

The things that you do

You're my best friend.

Mia walked around the lake thinking, 'should I tell him?' She shook her head. 'But he was watching me today…' Mia let out a sigh as she heard a twig brake. She turned and saw Ryo come her way.

~Ooo, you make me live. ~ 

" Ryo what are you doing?" Mia asked when he came closer to her; she gave him a smile as they walked together.

" I need to talk to you." He answered returning the smile. He saw her cheeks turn a bright pink.

" What do you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

" You know how we went on one day and it didn't end to well? I thought maybe we could give it another shot." Ryo said looking at the ground.

" I was thinking the same thing…" Mia said smiling at him, Ryo stopped walking at looked at her.

" You know…you're my best friend?" Ryo asked, " I love you, Mia Koji." He whispered wrapping his arms around her waist. He wanted to it that since he saw her moving her hips to the music.

" Just like the song…I love you too, Ryo Sanada." Mia said with a smile as she put her arms around his neck. The couple kissed. Best friends, lovers, always there for each other.

~ I' m happy, happy at home

You're my best friend

You're my best friend

Ooo, you make me live

You, you're my best friend. ~

The end! Please tell me what you think, it took me forever to think of these songs I am gonna be posting. I need to look the rest up. None of the songs have a thing to do with each other, in less I note other wise. I hope it was okay… Please R/R


End file.
